planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar's Council of Apes (CE)
Caesar's Council of Apes is a council formed by Caesar that creates the rules that the apes abide by. It may also make decisions on other matters of the growing colony. The council contains apes that Caesar trusts the most and has a close relationship with. History Formation During the Ape Rebellion, the Council first formed after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge with Caesar, Rocket and Maurice to form a plan to escape the humans hunting themPlanet of the Apes: Caesar’s Story. Caesar, the Ape King and these apes overlook the lifestyle and decisions seen as best for their colony. These apes are not only some of the strongest and wisest but are also Caesar's closest friends and relatives who are the apes that he puts only the utmost trust and faith in. Although not explicitly stated, it appears there are ten seats on the council. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes When humans are rediscovered in the woods and one of them shoots Ash (the son of Rocket) the council discusses the matter of what to do about this new potential threat. At night, the Apes have a heated argument with a majority of apes wanting to go to war with the humans while the rest pitch in the risks of not doing so such as the number of humans or guns and why the humans came to the woods in the first place. Tensions began to rise ending with Caesar yelling at them to stop and list the reasons for not going to war before stating the apes could lose everything they worked so hard to create. The Ape King said he would make a decision by the morning ending the meeting. After the meeting Koba went to seek Caesar, telling him his years of torment with humans and how Caesar freed him but says they must show a sign of strength to the humans to which the king said they would. War for the Planet of the Apes At some point, Spear, Winter, Lake and Percy joined the council. A meeting was held between the group to decide where they would flee from the human soldiers, who were advancing on their position daily. Blue Eyes and Rocket proposed fleeing to a desert, believing the soldiers wouldn't dare follow that far. Winter spoke out that they should flee by the night, but the group protested that it would be risky given the sheer mass they would have to transfer so quickly. After Blue Eyes calmed Winter down, Caesar stated they would first figure out a safe route for the women and children before going through with the plan. Known Council Members Trivia *Caesar's council is very similar to the ape councils in the original films and sources with Caesar at its head as its leader while his wife, Cornelia sits as his queen. The couple's son, Blue Eyes also sits on the council as their heir in the same way Cornelius II sat on his own father's council as his parents' heir in the original films. *Like Aldo in the original films, Caesar's rival Koba sits on the council. *Cornelia sits on her husband's council, the way Lisa did in the original films. *Following the unfortunate deaths of Caesar and Blue Eyes respectively, Rocket or Maurice have likely become the new head of the Ape Council; until Cornelius is old enough to officially become the next head of the Ape Council. Also See *Caesar's Ape Army (CE) *Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Gallery 1958225 890357457646717 1307391362489249469 n.jpg Cornelia & Caesar.jpg Maurice.jpg 180px-Koba.png River Roars!.png 10456815 668233836558206 1009701100726164742 n.jpg Unnamed Gorilla.png Ash.png Caesar signs Home.png River Dawn.jpg Caesar's Ape Council.png Ape Council.jpeg|Ape Council. References Category:Apes Category:Living Characters Category:Chimpanzees Category:Orangutans Category:Bonobos Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Apes Category:Living Apes Category:Stubs Category:Ape King Advisors